delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Airports of the UNLA
Due to the extreme remoteness of the Urban New London Area, airports are the most commonly used transportation links to and from the UNLA. Highways are regularly closed in the winter due to snow white-outs due to the vast flatness of the areas surrounding the UNLA. Express and Train routes are also regularly closed in the winter for that reason as well. Some highways and trains are moving underground, but this is proving extremely difficult due to the swamps surrounding the region. In the past, boats were the only way to travel to the UNLA during the winter. * New London Yi Tee-Suop International Airport: 160,000,000 passengers annually ** This new airport will exist to supplement the massive demand for planes to New London. The NLCIA will refocus to domestic and government cities. The NLYTSIA will focus on international traffic, which is in incredibly high demand. This airport will be the busiest in the UNLA, and will be situated in New Thames. The airport will be the first green airport, designed for maximum energy savings (including exclusively serving green planes, which uses less carbon than a typical passenger train). ** The airport will replace New London Guthro, West New London Joanna Murphy, West New London Queen Victoria, and Sasin Mountainview airports. ** The aiport opened in September 2015. * New London Capital International Airport (NLCIA): 103,000,000 passengers annually ** This airport is used mostly for government and business professionals who require immediate access to the City-Centre upon arrival. It is the busiest airport in the UNLA, and one of the few airports in the world that does not take cargo airplanes. The airport opened in 2012 as one of the largest New London megaprojects since the Delongo Ministry. ** The airport is situated in Afee Island * CLOSED New London Guthro International Airport (NLGIA): 76,000,000 passengers annually ** Once was the busiest airport in the region. It is located in Lexington (so it is not actually in New London). The airport is today used primarily for casual passenger traffic with many luxury destinations. The airport was built in 1973, with renovations in 2002 and in 2010. ** The airport used to report over 100,000,000 passengers annually, far over its designed capacity of 60,000,000. Today the UNLA is trying to bring down the Guthro totals to its designed capacity. * CLOSED West New London Joanna Murphy International Airport (NLJMIA): 19,000,000 passengers annually ** The oldest airport in the UNLA, it has remained in continuous operation since 1947. It has been renovated in 1959, 1998, 2004, 2007, and 2011. The airport is used primarily by residents of ther southern end of New London and by cargo airplanes. * CLOSED West New London Queen Victoria International Airport (WNLIA): 16,000,000 passengers annually ** The airport was built in 1999 with a designed capacity of 10,000,000 to help to supplement the crowded Guthro Airport. The Airport was built on a strip a artificial land that sticks out of Westminster Island. While it is the only airport on Westminster Island, it remains in low demand due to (intentional) lack of highway access and being far away from the City-Centre. The airport is mainly used by residents of the Northern end of West New London and the UNLA and by cargo airplanes. * L'aeroport General International Delongnien (LAGID): 15,000,000 passengers annually ** The airport was built in 2009, and was originally used for professional and diplomatic travel after being created by the private company, Willis Air New London. The airport quickly fell into bankruptcy, having been designed for 100,000,000 passengers, but only receiving around 8,000,000. The airport was taken over by the Delongo Ministry who turned it into the largest cargo airport in the world. Of its ten terminals, Terminal 3 carries a strong 15,000,000 passengers (primarily blue-collar, casual travellers). ** The airport failed due to its location which was incredibly far from the city (40km from the city, 60km from City-Centre). * CLOSED Sasin Mountainview International Airport (SMIA): 12,000,000 passengers annually ** The airport was built to accommodate for the hosting of Earthian in 1981. The airport was initially designed for 19,000,000 passengers, however it underwent major renovations to downsize to 10,000,000 passengers. By 2016, the airport will be renovated again to accommodate 20,000,000 passengers.